SlugTerra OC Crossover Fire Meets Water
by Waterstar230
Summary: Elina Shae and the Shane Gang meet a new face: A powerful water enchantress named Alissa Evens. When she accuses Elina of being a part of Blakk's army, can Elina clear her name and gain Alissa's friendship?


?'s POV

_I still remember that dark night as if it was the night before, though it was only two years ago._

_It was so dark and so cold and water was pouring down from the ceiling of the cavern as heavy as rocks as I ran from a horrible place that haunts my dreams to this day._

_So many horrible memories of that place...and the beast that resided in its halls. Memories of screaming...hardships...horrifying images. I had to escape...I had to get away...Get away from that...that...Monster. I could not take anymore of his "training." I could not bare to see another pair of horrified eyes staring into mine for mercy...or the images that came after that at his command. So much blood...Such screams._

_I thought my powers would protect me from the rough rain, but they seemed as dimmed and weak-spirited as I was. I ran for what seemed like miles on end, willing myself to keep going no matter what fatigued me._

_Whenever I thought I heard the sound of mens' voices chasing after me or calling for me, I forced myself to go faster, telling myself 'I couldn't go back...I WOULDN'T go back!' I ran and ran and ran through treacherous winds, freezing rain, and muddy slopes, all to escape from the horrors of my past._

_Suddenly, from a distance, I saw a warm, radiating light coming from a building and ran to it with all of my remaining might until I finally came across the steps and knocked on the big doors of the building. From the moment the doors opened, I allowed my body to collapse from under me into the arms of a man wearing a crucifix around his neck. I looked up into the man's kind eyes that gave me my long-awaited peace-of-mind. They were as blue as the sea with light behind that would rival the brightest Flashbang attack. I had wished my own parents would have looked to me with those same eyes whenever I told them of the Monster's tactics for training me._

_Along with a kind and caring woman, he brought me into the vast and filled house. There were slugs everywhere my tired eyes laid upon, all gazing upon me with curious looks. The man laid me upon the alter where a Boon Doc came to my aid. The man held out his hand for the Boon Doc to hop on. I saw as the slug hopped into a tube that the man loaded into a short, simple blaster as black as that night. He took careful aim and fired._

_I began to feel light and strong again, but I was still tired and my vision was blurry. When the man and woman saw that I was not up instantly, they sought the help of a group of women that came in at just that moment. As the man gave out instructions to the women, I overheard the words, "...find her family...alert them...let them know she's here...they'll come for her..."_

_At the thought of them coming for me, I panicked. I could NEVER go back to THEM. My parents would only turn me over to..._

_"NO!" I instantly got up from my position, still weary and weak-spirited, "I DON'T __**WANT**__ TO GO BACK TO THEM! DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE! __**DON'T LET ME GO BACK TO THAT **__**MONSTER!**__"_

_Although I didn't think it, my powers reacted to my distress and water began to collect itself around me at an alarming rate. The man, women, and slugs began to back away in fear of me. The water soon turned to sharp icicles that would impale whatever I would send them._

_"YOU __**CAN'T **__SEND ME BACK! HE'LL ONLY MAKE ME HURT PEOPLE AND HE'LL MAKE ME DO IT TILL I DIE! I DON'T WANT TO HURT PEOPLE ANYMORE! PLEASE!"_

_The ice made the room colder and the icicles became as sharp as knives, but remained at my side until I would decide to give the command to charge._

_"I __**can't**__ go back!," I began to cry, "__**Please**__ don't send me back. *Sob* Please!"_

_Finally letting the pain flow out through my eyes in tears, I let myself roll up into a little ball with my arms hugging my legs against my chest, letting my forehead rest upon my knees. All the memories of what happened in my Hell came back rushing through my mind like a speeding slug. All that I wanted to forget came back at me like a wall falling upon me from above, crushing my peace and relief into particles of dust in the wind._

_What were seconds felt like hours and what were minutes months. I let the cold feeling of hopelessness sink into my bones as I thought of myself going back. There was no way I could ever escape from my own torment. I was doomed to forever be used as a weapon to the Devil himself._

_Was there NO ONE who could save me?, I wondered, Was there anyone who would? At that moment, I felt lost for eternity; forever stumbling in the darkness which was my fate...which was my curse. There was nothing more I wanted than for me to be free of this destiny of mine; plagued by unholy powers of water, steam, and ice and hunted by a mad man for them._

_Before I lost all hope for a slightly good future that didn't involve the monster, I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I jumped at the touch. I've never been touched with such...compassion and...understanding._

_I looked up to find the kind man willing to help me before he saw what I could do give me a kind and thoughtful smile. I looked behind him to find some of the women smiling, while most were frowning in concern._

_I looked back at the only man of this group as he addressed himself to me, "It is alright, little one. No one will harm you here."_

_His kind words shocked me. Where I had come from, I was expected to take everything as it came to me; to never cry or whine or even whimper out when I have had enough. I was to treat everything as if I was on a battlefield where I was alone against a legion of men and women who wished me harm everyday. But THIS man, this kind, loving, sweet man, told me that for once, I would not be harmed._

_At an instant, I nuzzled my head against his shoulder in an attempt of comfort as I cried and cried every ounce of sadness that had plagued me all my life._

_Finally, an angel had come for me. He held me like the father I had wished for from my own. He and the other women held me close and I felt a tremendous weight lifted off my shoulders. I felt at peace. I felt safe._

_"What's your name, my dear girl?" the man asked me when I finally stopped crying._

_I was about to answer when suddenly..._

_***************************************************************************************************************_

"Alissa!" cried out a woman, "Alissa, are you up yet?"

"Yes, Sister Juniper," I yelled back, "I am awake."

"Well, hurry up then," my friend called, "And bring your slugs. This is your first day serving the hospital as an official Nun of the church and I know a lot of people who want to congratulate you on your promotion."

I quickly got dressed in my usual attire of a blue spaghetti-strap top with light-blue buttons that cup my breasts close to my chest, my black leggings with a blue skirt with bells tied to the rim at the bottom, a purple scarf tied around my waist with a rose as the centerpiece, purple scarf hiding my silver cross connected around my neck on a silver chain, blue sandal-like boots, and black fingerless gloves.

I whistled a sweet hymn to call forth my water-type slugs, who then jumped into the scarf tied around my waist to use for a bed on the way over to the hospital.

"Why, may I ask, do you slugs always wish to sleep on the way to the hospital every morning?" I asked them

They looked at each other before my best slug, an Aquabeek I named Squirt, answered, "We've been to the hospital over a thousand times, Alissa. Nothing never happens out on that dusty old pathway."

"Just because nothing usually happens doesn't mean it will not ever, Squirt," I told him.

"You say that EVERY morning we go," said Robin, a Hoverbug I had saved from drowning when I was but a child, "But nothing new ever happens."

"There is a first for everything, Robin," I told him.

"Alissa," Sister Juniper called again, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"It's not like the Hospital can go anywhere," said Mist, my Thugglet slug, "Why do we need to hurry?"

"Just because the hospital can't move, doesn't mean we cannot, Mist," I replied as I opened the door and stormed down the stairs, ready for a good day today.

How I wish I had known of the day in front of me.


End file.
